


10 years later

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: this a fic that centers a post-asoue event that takes place after a decade, now Paullie has retuned to the city to remember some stuff





	1. Chapter 1

10 years later.  
1: the return.  
Paula woke up in her apartment, after doing the chores, she heard someone knocking at the door, she went to the door, and it was her mom.

Meela: Hi there sleepyhead!  
Paullie: oh hi mom, how´s goin?  
Meela: great, I just have a surprise for you!  
Paullie: what is it.  
Her mom just showed to her some keys.  
Meela: remember that home from the city?.  
Paullie: no.  
Meela: you just don’t remember it, but I bought you that house just for you!.  
Paullie: mom, I have now my apartment from gotham and main street, why another one?  
Meela: well, you just have more, hope you can visit there, it’s been a while…  
After her mom gave her the keys, llie started to pack her stuff, she went outside to get car and drive away.  
While she was driving, she saw mainstreet, and also the mansion…  
Paullie: Not today…  
After hours of driving, she arrived to the city, the city changed a lot since she moved away..  
After she stopped near the home, llie went out, and walk to see the changed place.  
Paullie stepped to her new house, she picked up the keys. While she opened the door, the house was the same when they moved.  
She started to explore the house, ``feels like home, honestly´´she said.  
Then she phones her friend.  
Paullie: hi paul  
Paul: hello paullie, are you okay?  
Paullie:of course im okay, can I tell you something.  
Paul:what?  
Paullie: my mom just bought a house for me.  
Paul: wow, and where is it.  
Paullie: she told about the house in the city and she told that about I was on that city before…  
Paul:…  
Paullie:Paul?, huh, he must have his mobile´s battery low.  
Llie continued her exploration of her house, she went to her old room, it was same, on her desk there was an old box case and a book.  
There was also a wardrobe, inside there was a costume that was fuzzy with a lot of eyes.  
The book shelf there was some photos of a younger paullie and her family.  
Llie went to the kitchen, she saw everything, and a sugar bowl with a decoration of flowers on it.  
After exploring the house, she went to the living room, she saw on the table a small spyglass, she went towards the table, Paullie didn’t remember that thing, when she picked that, a voice was heard on her head, it was a forgotten memory:  
(flashback)  
Paul merterns(15 yrs old):Look Paula, do you know what it is?  
Paullie(8 yrs old): it looks like a tiny telescope  
Paul mertens: yes, it’s like a telescope, but looks there´s a cryptic on it.  
Paullie:wow.  
Paul: as a volunteer I can decipher everything.  
Paullie: can I be one day a volunteer like you?  
Paul: im afraid of that.  
(end of flashback)  
Paullie stared at the spyglass, then immediately phone her mom.  
Paullie: Mom?  
Meela: yes?  
Paullie: im at the house, but why there´s those stuff, and this spyglass?.  
Meela: when you were a little kiddo you loved to collect things.  
Paullie: and that box on my room?,how about we speak about that later ok, im tired.  
Meela: ok sweetheart, your dad and I we are happy that you had the house.  
After the phoning, paula ordered some pizza, then she went to bed, the nostalgia made her confused.


	2. urban exploraiton and reunions

2\. Urban exploration and reunions  
Paullie woke up on her old room, she noticed that the box had a code thing on it, after her preparation, she picked an old bicycle from her house and start to explore more.  
While riding her bicycle, she also noticed the little changes on everything, then a person saw her,she stopped.  
Mr.poe: good morning  
Paullie: hi, im Paula strange mertens, im new here, maybe.  
Mr.Poe: aren´t you Arthur´s friend.  
Paullie:…. I don’t remember it,sorry, you look…  
Mr.Poe:yeah old,but well, my sons are working now at the bank.  
Paullie: im working as heavy metal singer, im an active worker.  
Mr.poe: What are you going to do?  
Paullie: nah, im gonna begin to do some urban exploration; I love to explore abandoned places and take photos,thanks for the conversation, bye!  
Mr.Poe: happy exploration!  
As she was riding on her bicycle, she stopped at a burned mansion, she entered to that building and started to take photos, she notice that in the floor there was an eye, actually it was a door that leads to some tunnels.  
As she entered to that secret place, it look a bit familiar.  
Paullie: its look like the subdemon.  
And she saw a sign that said: Subdemon.  
Paullie: oh, it is.  
Then Llie went back to the burned place and continued to take photos.  
After that, she went to her bike, while riding; she stopped at Kenny street, a bit near from her house. Llie noticed a dark mansion.  
She easily entered to that place, she started to take photos, she saw many portraits of eyes, she whispered: mokumokuren.  
When llie went out from the mansion, she saw a man on his 50s wearing a suit.  
Paullie: howard?  
Howard: hi deary, why are you doing here?  
Paullie: my mom just gave me those keys, she just bought me a house..  
Howard: you mean that house were you lived as a kid.  
Paullie: no.., I didn´t live in his city.  
Howard: oh you don’t remember it.  
Paullie: oh, I was with my urban exploration.., can I tell you something: I found a box in my house, but theres a code thing on it, do you have something..  
Howard: that box…, oh yes,yes, here´s a note with the code on it.  
Paullie: oh thanks, how´s jerky?  
Howard: who?  
Paullie: my dog.  
Howard: oh, he tries to catch me.  
Suddendly howard´s mouth turned into a raven beak, Paullie laughed.  
Howard: it always happen.  
Then howard´s mouth turned into normal.  
Howard: well, see you soon.  
Then he turned into a raven and then he flew away.  
Paullie went to her house, she went to her room, and opened the box.  
The box was A bit dusty, inside the box, there was some old drawings, notebooks,photos of her and her family, a doll made by her.  
Another voice was heard on her head:  
Young Paullie: I made this time capsule, I hope my friends will see it…  
Paullie picked the drawings and the photos, there a photo of her as a kid, with his mom and a brunette-haired woman.  
During the afternoon, paullie was at 667 avenue while holding some of her old drawings, she phoned her mom.  
Meela: hello?  
Paullie: mom, I found on my box some old stuff, but, how old was I?  
Meela: you were only 8yrs old when we where on that home and also the city.  
Paullie: how years have passed?.  
Meela: 10 years.  
Paullie: WHAT, 10 YEARS?, that´s a decade!, I need someone who knows about this…  
She went to one of the buildings, during that, she knocked at one of the doors, she saw the same brunette woman but a bit old.  
Paullie: ermm, hi there.  
???: there she is, you aren´t meela´s child?.  
Paullie: well, not a child.  
???: you have grown a lot, don’t you recognize me?, im esmé  
Paullie:…  
Esmé: oh sorry, please come in.  
As Paullie entered to the living room, everything seemed familiar to her.  
Esmé: how´s going for now.  
Paullie: I just arrived here after 10 years…, Esmé, do you remember those drawings.  
Llie showed the drawings, one of them was about a young her wearing a school uniform,crying with a crow,a dog and 3 children, at the left side there was a tall man with one eyebrow smiling at them.  
Esmé: oh no…  
Paullie: there was a child molester?  
Esmé: no, I remember this man, but he was not what you think.  
Paullie: did I saw him?.  
Esmé: I don’t like to say this and I don’t want to remember it.  
Paullie: oh.  
Then she picked a bottle of soda, and then she drinks it.  
Paullie: this soda is kicking awesome, what it is, ginger ale?  
Esmé: no, it´s parsley soda.  
Paullie looked at esme, and then she continued drinking.  
Later, Llie went to buy some groceries, while she was picking some chips and salsa, she saw a little girl who looked like her; she realized that her flashbacks started to develop.  
When she followed towards her 8yr old self, she saw two white-faced women.  
The younger paullie started to scream.  
Flashback Paullie: Moomy!  
Paullie went back to herself and she looked to the left to see those women, but they are gone, then she went to the fruit section, she picked some apples and kumquats, she looked disgusted when she saw raspberries, Paullie hates raspberries.  
She went to the Vegetable section, she picked celeries and carrots, she something that she loves so much.  
Paullie: horseradish, my favorite!, im gonna pick the horseradish sauce, prepared horseradish and horseradish.  
Then she went to the cake,candy and soda section, she picked coconut cream cake, some root beers, blueberry cupcakes, cotton candy and caramel apples, her favorite sweets.  
Then she used the shopping cart as a scooter and without explanation, she started to sing:  
``Look away, look away  
Look away, look away  
This show will wreck your evening, your whole life, and your day  
Every single episode is nothing but dismay  
So, look away  
Look away, look away  
The Baudelaires are taken in by people who are rich  
But Olaf has a plan that's going off without a hitch  
It's a race against the clock to rescue their two kidnapped friends  
You'll need rescuing yourself before this grim tale ends  
Just look away,  
Look away—  
There's nothing but horror and inconvenience on the way  
Ask any stable person, "Should I watch?" and they will say:  
Look away.  
Look away, look away.  
Look away, look away.  
Look away, look away.  
Look away, look away.´´

After the song and paying the groceries, she went to her home, she made for supper: chips and salsa and celeries with horseradish.  
After the supper, her phone started to ring.  
She picked it.  
Paullie: hello?, ok, alright, rhetorical building, 13rth floor,ok.  
Paullie: i´ll be there.


	3. the relative reunion and a unexpected one

Paullie started her day working as usual at the city, and then a person went towards her.  
???: hello, are you Strange mertens.  
Paullie: yes.  
???:you picked up the phone, right?  
Paullie: yes.  
???:here´s a package to deliver, you know the place.  
Paullie: I know.  
She took the package, and she dashed away to the rhetorical building, as she went to the 13th floor and knocked the door, she saw someone familiar.  
Paullie: Snicket?  
Lemony: Paula?  
Paullie: don’t you recognize me, I was that kid who had to stay with you..  
Lemony:…  
Paullie: someone told me to give this package to you.  
Lemony: thanks.  
Then,paullie enter to L´s office  
Paullie: dude, it´s been 10 years, I remember that you told me those stories about 3 children.  
Lemony: I have now a niece.  
Paullie: oh that´s lovely, i have now a cousin, it´s a girl or a boy?.  
L: it’s a girl called Beatrice.  
Paullie:that’s a lovely name,maybe someday i´ll see her.  
L: excuse me but, could you help me to check something at prufrock preparatory school?.  
Paullie: of course!.  
Then she and him went to that school, as they entered, she didn’t remember a bit of that school, llie saw a photo of a young lemony with a young man.  
Lemony: I thought that this school was shuted down..  
Paullie: uncle lemony.  
Lemony:yes?  
Paullie: this is why I called you when I was 8, what I was talking about…,yes!, who´s that guy with one eyebrow form that drama club photo?.  
L: an old friend…  
Paullie just looked at some children wearing the same gengar sweater she was wearing.  
She started to have a headache, she saw her 8 yr old self, wearing a school uniform. The little paullie was running, she was crying, maybe she saw something awful.., I don’t know.  
She woke up from that flashback by a young ginger haired Woman who was wearing a salmon pink outfit.  
???:Paula?  
Paullie: Carmelita?  
Carmelita: Oh my God, Paula, long time no see.  
Paullie: you´re alive!  
Carmelita: what?  
Paullie: nevermind.  
Carmelita: how´s goin´?  
Paullie: great.  
Carmelita: im a veterinarian now.  
Paullie: congrats, hey but, why are you doing here?, lemon told me that the school was shutted down?.  
Carmelita: yes, but they reopen it, now it hasn’t the strict rules anymore., lets go to see the classrooms.

Then Llie and her friend started to see the classrooms, another flashback, llie saw her young-self in one of the classrooms, she was smiling and drawing some creatures.  
Hours later after she reunited with her old friend, Llie went back to the city, that night, she had to make a night shift at the library of the rhetorical building.  
She took her Nintendo switch and she started to play the binding of Isaac: afterbirth +.  
While she was playing, she heard someone humming the song that appears in the ASoUE netflix series when it appears the dedication to Beatrice.  
Llie look at a young woman who looked like Lilith from that game, paullie looked again the screen of her Nintendo switch, she couldn’t believe it.  
She whispered:``Lilith´´.  
The young woman looked at Llie.  
Lilith: aren´t you new in here?.  
Paullie: yes.  
Lilith: did I saw you before?.  
Paullie: Maybe at caligari´s?  
Lilith: I don’t know, I have to go now, bye.  
After Lil go out from the library, llie turned off her console and picked one of her antistress balls that looked like a magic 8 ball.  
She notices that lights of the library went off, except the lamp of her desk.  
She throws the ball into the darkness, but someone returns it to her by throwing it.  
Llie noticed some shiny eyes watching her, but she didn’t mind ´bout that.  
The next day, Paullie was sitting on a park bench, drinking a flask filled with jaggermeister. She was thinking about if Paul would visit her.  
She began to work at the building and sometimes at the sub. Nothing happened today.  
Until that Afternoon..  
She went to the theatre just to know it, she saw that there was a piano, llie went towards the piano, and she played the song: lotus land by Cyril scott, but it sounded like its original recording.  
While she was playing that song, she noticed that there were a lot of shiny eyes staring at her form the backstage.  
After she finished the song, it seemed it wasn’t eyes on the darkness, it was a sort of dark creature, it looks like a human-sized(double sized) tar-like slug with a lot of shiny eyes attached to it.  
It moved like a slug, it left a tar-like trail that spawned those eyed creatures.  
The dark creature had a big shiny eye on the center of it´s head.  
Paullie was scared, she took her gun and pointed at the creature,making it growl.  
Paullie: what are you?  
Then a mouth slowly appeared from the creature´s face.  
Dark creature: h-h-h-h—hell….hello,hello,hello.  
It´s voice sounded wheezy.  
Paullie:tell me what are you, I don’t have too much time.  
The slug creature looked at her, it seemedthat it remembered her like if she saw paullie before, then a skeletical tar-like claw slowly appeared, just to stroke her head.  
Paullie: tell me who are you, RIGHT NOW!.  
Then the creature slowly shape shifted, she witnessed that, the creature just transformed into a tall man, he had a one eyebrow, grey hair, goatee, his skin was a bit pale, his clothes were a bit ragged, he had a tattooed eye on his ankle and a bloody wound on his torso, he just stared at her with those shiny eyes.  
Paullie was shocked.  
Paullie: Are you a child molester?  
???: no, im not  
Paullie: once again: who the hell are you?, if don’t reply, you know what im holding.  
???: it looks like a gun.  
Paullie: wrong! It’s a gun, no,no its not a harpoon gun.  
Paullie keep her gun.  
Paullie: well, tell me your name.  
???: oh my name is count Olaf.  
Llie stared at him, hearing another flashback.  
Young paullie: Paul, who´s that creepy man?.  
Young Paul: he´s my best friend.  
Young Paullie: im scared.  
Paullie woke up, she stared at him.  
Paullie: did I see you before, meatloaf?  
Olaf: yes, i saw very rarely, you were just a lovely child.  
P started to cringe.  
Paullie: you weren´t supposed to be..  
Olaf: dead, but not forgotten my dear.  
Paullie: why you are just a bit calm than.. I don’t remember, is because I had selective amnesia or it just passed a decade since…  
O: oh you…  
Paullie: you are starting to creep me out, I think im going home.  
O: can I accompany you?  
Paullie: NO!.  
Then Paullie went to her home.  
Her day was weird.


	4. memories

4 .memories.  
The day has started for Llie as usual, her wait is over due to Her friend: Paul mertens will come to see her.  
Llie spend her day with the old dead man, she felt the cringe, and then she started to continue her work and all that.  
Hours later, while she was waiting on the streets, she saw her friend.  
Paullie: hi Paul  
Paul: hello there.  
Paullie: why you didn’t phone me in the last days.  
Paul: sorry I was very busy, so how´s goin.  
Paullie: great.  
Paul: you feel better than you return here.  
Paullie:yes.  
Paul: what happened.  
Paullie: can I show you something?  
Paul: of course.  
As they walked through the street, paullie started to talk.  
Paullie: well, some days I have experience some weird shit.  
Paul: really,tell me.  
Paullie: I found one that is very awful.  
Paule: c´mon tell me.  
Paullie: that.  
She pointed at the tar-like creature near them.  
Paul:oh god.  
The tar-like creature looked at paul, he went towards him.  
The creature was sad…  
Olaf: you…, you were my favorite henchman.  
Paul almost started to cry.  
Paul: and your only friend after..  
Paullie: hey guys, I need to know where´s that burnt and abandoned hotel, I need to continue my urban exploration.  
During the afternoon, she and her friends (except one, and is not Paul)Started to see the abandoned hotel, as they were walking, she spoke a bit with O.  
Paullie: you know what, I just love urban exploration, I also took photos, last days, I took photos of a burned mansion, and another mansion with a lot of eyes.  
O:that´s my house.  
Llie: akward, hey, look, is that the hotel known as..  
Paul: hotel denouement.  
When they arrived, paul and O stayed outside while paullie took photos.  
Paullie didn’t know why she seemed too familiar for her, until she went to the upper floor.  
Another flashback came, one of the doors was opened, it appeared an alive olaf, he was carrying an 8 yr old paullie who was sleeping.  
O: shh, it´s okay, I won´t let you die from the fire.  
Young Paul: STOP RIGHT THERE!  
O: Paul, what are you doing here?  
Young Paul: I know the truth about you and this secret organization bullshit.  
O: watch your language there´re kids in here!  
Young Paul: This is Over Olaf, we are not friends anymore!, you just want to make her an orphan, right?  
O: how could you…  
Young Paul: im sorry, but I have to do it to keep her and her family safe.  
Then Young Paul pulls out a gun.  
O: don’t do…  
BANG!  
Olaf saw that his ex-best friend´s tattooed ankle was bleeding due to the bullet injury, then young Paul threw out of the window.  
O:no, I lost him, but I will not lose you.  
The flashback ended,Paullie took a photo of the window.

Paul: im sorry for what have I done during that fire. I had to do it to save her.  
O: you were right…  
Then they saw paullie went out from the hotel.  
Paullie: well, I think im finished it, lets go.

After that, Paul returned to his whereabouts, while Paullie had to go home, one last flashback for this day appeared.  
It was about her young self with her family, there was her parent´s car, the moving truck,etc.  
The 8 yr old llie was silently crying.  
Meela: c´mon honey, we have to say goodbye to this place.  
Paullie: Im gonna missed them.  
Then a young paul wearing his white mask and a bandage on his akle.  
Paul: we have to go,Paula.  
After they packed everything, she,his friend and her family went to the car, and drive away to the distance.  
She woke up from the memory, she looked at O.  
Paullie: sorry, my mind is too old to remember all of this, but well, I didn’t realized this was a sad occasion.  
Then she went to her home.


	5. Epilogue: a new beginning

5\. a new beginning.  
Several weeks have passed since the events of Paullie returning to the city, she also returned as usual, during the afternoon, she had a surprise, she saw her childhood friends.  
Paullie: Shaz,Murray, Camille, my other friends!  
Shaz:Paullie, long time no see!  
Paullie: omg, it´s been a decade!  
Murray: but we´re still here!  
Howard: how about me?  
Paullie: howard!,did you bring Paul?  
Howard:yes, he´s here.  
Paul: hi paullie.  
Paullie:thank you guys.  
Shaz: hey, maybe us we will discover some stuff that you have experienced right?  
Paullie: of course!  
As they laughed and reunited together, Paullie and her friends continued their adventures and crazy experiences.  
Leading to the beginning of the known Series: Bloody Urban.

The end.  
Story made by Magnificentis  
ASoUE is from Daniel Handler.  
Bloody urban is from Meghan tuten.(kiwiwatermelon suprese)


End file.
